Last Letter
by Yume-chan27
Summary: Setelah kejadian itu, Kaito yang merasa bersalah karena pernah melukai Len dengan tendangan bolanya, terus mendekati gadis itu. Apalagi sejak mengetahui pergaulan gadis itu yang sangat kurang, ia pun mulai bertekad membantu Len dengan menjadi temannya. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu!" tatap Len dengan tajam pada seniornya. "Memangnya kenapa? Len-chan kedengaran
1. Chapter 1

Last Letter

**Summary: **Based from Vana'nIce song, Last Letter

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid or Vana'nIce is not mine. But their mine in my heart ...^^

Author's note: Youkoso~ this is my second fanfic. I really really love Len!

Author: Sori ya Len... kali ini kamu harus jadi cewek lagi. Imutnya kelewatan, sih~

Len: Tapi napa pake dipanggil 'gadis' segala, sih?!

KaiGaku: Biar makin imuetz...#ditampolesterong

Author: Nimbrung aje lu pada! udah, pada siap2 sono! BTW di sini Len jadi gadis biar gak keliatan Yaoi banget#padahal author suka banget ama yang begituan =="

Happy reading! enjoy...

Last Letter

By: Yume-chan27

Chapter 1

Masih berdiri di sana, ia mengela napas tertahannya. Sudah sepuluh menit sejak ia berdiri di depan salah satu loker milik siswa kelas tiga itu. Jantungnya beregup kencang, pikirannya mulai melayang pada hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

Berkali-kali ia memikirkan keputusan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya lewat surat sampai akhirnya ia berada di titik ini.

_Pada senpai yang kukagumi..._

Sudah lama ia memperhatikan orang itu dari jauh. Perawakannya yang santai dan baik pada semua orang membuat hatinya tertarik untuk mengenal orang itu lebih jauh. Ia tidak banyak bicara, tapi semua orang menyukainya. Meskipun tahu tidak punya kesempatan sejengkal pun, setidaknya mencoba adalah hal yang benar.

Dua hari terakhir ini ia terus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Sepulang sekolah ketika jam klub yang berlangsung jauh dari jangkauannya, tidak ada yang berada di lorong itu saat ini. Waktunya sudah pas, tinggal memasukkan sepucuk surat sederhana itu ke dalam celah loker.

Sembari menutup mata, ia memasukkannya dengan segera. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipis 'gadis' itu. Secepat kilat ia berlari seakan ingin melupakannya bagai tak pernah terjadi.

Len, Len Kagamine, seorang 'gadis' biasa yang hampir tidak ada keistimewaan di dalam dirinya. Dia sama seperti kebanyakan gadis lain, berangkat ke sekolah, belajar, dan pulang ketika sudah waktunya.

Mungkin karena ke-terlalu biasa-an itu, tidak banyak orang yang berbicara dengannya. Dibandingkan yang lain, gadis itu lebih suka menyendiri di tempat duduknya, membaca buku yang setiap hari berganti, buku-buku pinjaman dari perpustakaan. Ia biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di sana.

Namun, kebiasaan yang monoton itu belakang ini sedikit berubah. Ada yang menarik perhatiannya, lebih dari buku bagus yang tidak sengaja ia temukan di perpustakaan. Itu terjadi satu minggu yang lalu. Ketika ia berjalan melewati halaman belakang untuk membawakan beberapa barang tak terpakai ke gudang atas perintah guru. Ia tidak pernah melewati daerah itu sebelumnya, karena wilayah itu sama sekali tidak mengarah pada semua tujuannya, perpustakaan, atau pun toilet. Jadi selama ini ia merasa tidak ada gunanya melewati daerah itu.

Tapi di luar dugaan, ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di tempat yang jarang dikunjungi itu. Di bagian belakang sekolah ini, hanya ada dua bangunan yang menjadi pengisinya. Gudang, dan sebuah ruang musik tak terpakai. Di tempat yang seharusnya tidak ada orang itu, ia mendengar sebuah suara yang mengalun indah dari dalam sana. Suara alunan gitar diiringi nyanyian yang amat merdu.

Tanpa sadar, kedua kaki gadis itu melangkah mendekat, seraya mengintip dari sisi jendela dengan hati-hati. Di sanalah ia melihatnya. Seorang pemuda bersurai ungu yang tampak tengah tenggela ke dalam melodi yang ia mainkan. Len membeku di tempat, terpesona dengan permainannya yang menakjubkan. Tentu ini bukan kali pertama ia melihat seseorang bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar. Tapi yang ia lihat saat ini adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Kakinya yang menjinjit untuk mencapai sosok itu turun dari tempatnya, dan mulai tersenyum sendiri. Len menghembuskan napas yang terdengar tenang, lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa suara dengan langkah bahagia. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada sang guru yang membuatnya bisa bertemu sosok luar biasa si tempat tersembunyi itu.

Lalu, satu hal lagi yang membuat hari-harinya terasa berbeda dari yang selama ini ia jalani. Itu terjadi tak lama setelah ia bertemu si surai ungu.

"Huuuhhh..." Len Kagamine menghela napas panjangnya sembari memperhatikan dedaunan yang mulai gugur di akhir musim panas ini. Rasanya membosankan karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Gadis itu masih belum memutuskan ingin masuk ke klub apa setelah masuk SMA, bahkan sampai musim gugur pertamanya dimulai.

Sampai-sampai karena saking tidak punya kegiatan apa pun, saat ini ia sedang di luar kesadaran duduk di tepi lapangan sepak bola, memandang latihan klub yang sedang berlangsung dengan tatapan kosong.

Benar-benar di luar kesadaran bagai terlepas dari dunia tempatnya berpijak.

_Syuuung..._

_Buak!_

Hingga sebuah bola melayang membentur kepala yang kosong itu.

Pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya, rasa berputar itu masih tertinggal di sana.

"Ah! kau sudah sadar!"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Len yang belum sepenuhnya tersadar, memaksa seluruh kesadaran itu berkumpul bagai petugas pengatur barisan yang galak. Di hadapannya, seorang wajah pemuda terpampang jelas di sana, begitu dekat. Tepat ketika seluruh jiwanya telah kembali pada kenyataan dunia, gadis itu spontan bangkit hingga membentur wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal itu.

"Aduh! kau ingin balas membuatku pingsan juga, ya?!" seru pemuda berambut biru itu sambil mengusap keningnya. Dibanding pemuda itu, sudah tentu Sugata-lah yang lebih menderita, sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga.

Itu, adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kaito-senpai, senior satu tingkat di atasnya yang populer dan periang.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kaito yang merasa bersalah karena pernah melukai Len dengan tendangan bolanya, terus mendekati gadis itu. Apalagi sejak mengetahui pergaulan gadis itu yang sangat kurang, ia pun mulai bertekad membantu Len dengan menjadi temannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu!" tatap Len dengan tajam pada seniornya. "Memangnya kenapa? Len-chan kedengaran bagus, kan?" sahut Kaito tanpa wajah berdosa. Baru sekitar dua minggu menjalin hubungan pertemanan tak terduga sebagai 'pelaku dan korban kecelakaan', seniornya itu sudah berani memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –chan. Ia tahu dari banyak suara anak gadis yang sering menggosip di kelasnya. Kaito-senpai adalah murid yang cukup populer di sekolah itu. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan kedudukan pemuda itu. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi hal itu juga yang menjadi masalahnya jika sang senior terus memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sangat akrab. Bisa jadi hubungannya dengan teman sekelas yang sejak awal memang tidak pernah jernih malah akan mengeruh seperti air selokan yang tak terawat hanya karena salah paham.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah memberitahu beberapa anak yang mulai bertanya padaku tentang hubungan kita. Dan aku menjawab, hubungan kita hanya sebatas rekan satu klub." jelas Kaito dengan santainya, tidak memikirkan sedikit pun kekhawatiran Len yang berwajah suram di sampingnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Len berhenti sejenak, memikirkan ulang kata-kata Kaito. "Rekan satu klub?" ia kembali menatap wajah itu. Kaito tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau belum masuk klub apa pun. Makanya aku mengarangnya demikian."

"Klub apa yang senpai maksud?"

"Ikut saja!"

Kaito terus membawanya pada satu tempat yang jarang namun sudah tidak asing bagi Len. Halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang penuh kenangan. Karena di tempat inilah ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dengan seseorang yang telah berhasil mencuri seluruh perhatiannya dalam sekejap melalui alunan musik yang indah.

_Aahhh... sudah hampir satu bulan sejak aku melihatnya di sini, ya?_

_Rasanya ingin mengulang saat itu lagi..._

_Bertemu dengannya lagi..._

"Gaku! aku bawa seseorang hari ini!" Kaito berteriak hingga seseorang yang berada di dalam sana menoleh padanya. Rambut panjangnya berayun ketika ia melakukan itu. Rambut panjang yang indah, dengan warna ungu yang lembut.

Rasanya Len tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Mimpi? tapi ia yakin merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang tak beraturan. Namun tatapan itu selalu dapat membuatnya merasa tenang. Sosoknya yang diterpa cahaya hangat dari sang matahari yang menembus jendela, sungguh menakjubkan.

TBC

Hahh... satu chapter kelar...

Maap klo bahasanya terlalu kaku apa gimana, inilah batas kemampuan author. Tapi kalau ada kritik dan saran monggo di review... author masih belajar juga soalnya

Jaa, mata!


	2. Chapter 2

Last Letter

**Summary: **Based from Vana'nIce song, Last Letter

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid or Vana'nIce is not mine. But their mine in my heart ...^^

Author's note: Chapter 2 jalan juga akhirnya... setelah mengalami masa2 sulit akhirnya aku bisa ngelanjutin kisah ini#alay

Len: Haah... ngapa juga gua harus ketemu dia lagi

Gaku: Baru chap 2 udah ditolak aja nih?!#nangissambilngemutterong

Kaito: Dah biasa digituin, gak sih lo... makanya jadi cowok yg normal

Author: Kayak lu nggak aja...

Kaito: ...#meratapihidup

Author: Oke! daripada ngurusin para jomblo abadi, mari kita nikmati fanfic author otaku, wibu, fujoshi penggila cogan anime ini!

Len: Julukan lu kebanyakan thor

Happy reading! enjoy...

Last Letter

By: Yume-chan27

_Rasanya Len tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Mimpi? tapi ia yakin merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang tak beraturan. Namun tatapan itu selalu dapat membuatnya merasa tenang. Sosoknya yang diterpa cahaya hangat dari sang matahari yang menembus jendela, sungguh menakjubkan._

Chapter 2

"Sopanlah sedikit! aku ini seniormu." kata-kata yang teruncur dari bibir yang tampak selalu tertutup itu menyadarkan Len dari khayalan sesaatnya. "Hm? apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya pemuda itu langsung pada Len, membuat yang dituju langsung gelagapan mencari jawaban, "Ah! b-belum. A-aku, Len Kagamine. Senang bertemu dengan senpai." Len memperkenalkan diri dengan terbata-bata, sempat memikirkan etika mengingat teguran yang diberikan pemuda itu pada Kaito beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dia ini anak yang aku ceritakan waktu itu." Kaito menambahkan.

_Eehh?! dia pernah menceritakan tentangku pada senpai?!_

Gaku memperhatikan Len yang terus menundukkan kepalanya. "Ohh... kau Len itu, ya? aku baru pertama kali melihatmu. Aku Gakupo, kelas tiga." Gaku memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tenang. "Tolong maafkan si bodoh ini yang sudah melukaimu, ya. Dia memang seperti ini sejak dulu." sambungnya. "Hei!" Kaito menyela. Mereka tampak beradu mulut kecil. Sementara Len yang berada di tengah-tengah itu diam dengan wajah yang entah bagaimana memerah dengan sendirinya, lalu semburan tawa kecil pun keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

Suasana beriring semakin tenang dan nyaman. Kaito beralih melepas Len dan meraih gitar yang ia letakkan di sudut ruangan. Len berpikir sejenak mengingat tujuan Kaito mengajaknya kemari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, klub yang Kaito-senpai katakan itu..."

Kaito terkejut ketika Len mengungkit perkataannya saat di lorong. "Ahh... sebenarnya ini bukan klub, sih. Lebih tepatnya mengisi waktu luang. Kami berdua yang jarang menghadiri klub sering datang ke sini dan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain musik." Kaito menjelaskan sembari memetikkan senar gitarnya dengan lembut, membuat susananya mengalir semakin hangat.

"Eh, bukannya Kaito-senpai ikut klub sepak bola, ya?"

"Dia cuma datang kalau ada mengajaknya pergi. Kalau tidak, dia pasti akan ke sini." Gaku mengambil alih jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Len mengangguk mengerti, diam-diam melirik Kaito yang sudah asyik sendiri dengan gitarnya. "Kalau Gaku-senpai, ikut klub apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Gaku tidak langsung menjawab, ia memandang langit-langit seakan mencari jawabannya di sana. "Aku tidak ikut apa pun."ia menyahut kemudian. "Awalnya aku ingin ikut klub musik. Tapi di tengah-tengah, aku merasa kalau yang kuinginkan hanyalah bermain musik untuk diriku sendiri."

Hening sejenak di antara keduanya. Entah kenapa Len merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam hati yang sedari tadi menjinak.

"Kagamine-san. Anu, apa boleh kalau aku memanggilmu 'Len'?"

"Eh?"

Hanya satu kata singkat yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika pertanyaan itu selesai diutarakan, dan anehnya ia merasa cuaca hari ini jadi lebih panas dan membuat wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Mm... tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa, kok..."

"Boleh!" tanpa sadar Len berteriak. Menyentak kedua pemuda itu seketika. Bahkan Kaito yang sedang mendalami lagunya mendadak berhenti dan menoleh padanya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Untungnya gadis itu cepat tersadar dan kembali mengontrol suaranya sambil menunduk canggung.

"Panggil 'Len' saja."

Gaku tersenyum melihat sisi tak terduga milik gadis itu. Sepertinya mereka bertiga akan jadi teman akrab setelah ini. Menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai orang-orang dengan waktu luang yang panjang.

Sejak hari itu, Len semakin sering pergi ke gedung di halaman belakang sepulang sekolah. Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan di sana, tapi rasanya menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti itu setiap hari. Berkat kedua senpainya yang baik hati itu juga Len bisa belajar cara memainkan gitar dan mempraktekkannya bersama.

Sore ini Len berniat melihat latihan klub sepak bola yang diikuti Kaito. Ia duduk di tempat yang sama ketika ia terkena lemparan bola waktu itu. Namun kali ini ia merasa tenang karena tidak ada pikiran yang membebani sehingga membuanya lengah dan melamun.

"Hari ini dia latihan, ya?" sebuah suara terdengar berbicara dari arah belakangnya. Len yang terkejut langsung menoleh refleks. "Gaku-senpai..." Gaku yang memandang ke arah lapangan beralih duduk di samping gadis itu. Len tersenyum, "Sepertinya ada yang mengajaknya latihan lagi hari ini." katanya.

"Iya."

Kaito begitu bersemangat, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya ketika sedang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau pemuda berseragam biru itu sebenarnya adalah sosok yang malas hadir dalam latihan harian jika hanya melihatnya sekali seperti ini.

Melihat perbedaan sifat itu, membuat Len ingin mengenal kedua senpainya semakin dekat. "Anu... Gaku-senpai dan Kaito-senpai sudah lama dekat, ya?" tanyanya pada Gaku yang masih memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Um. Kami saling kenal sejak SMP. Tapi dia sangat berbeda denganku. Dia periang, bersemangat, berisik, kadang bodoh. Berbanding terbalik denganku. Bukankah menurutmu juga begitu?" Len terkekeh mendengar pendeskripsian Kaito oleh Gaku. Rasanya ia seperti menyelam ke dalam album lama milik pemuda itu.

"Gaku-senpai juga baik, kok. Meskipun tidak banyak bicara, tapi senpai sangat populer di kalangan siswa sekolah karena pandai membuat orang lain merasa nyaman saat berada di sisi senpai. Aku sangat suka senpai yang seperti itu." tanpa sadar bibir mungil Len meracau dengan sendirinya. Gaku sedikit tersentak mendengar apa yang diucapkan juniornya itu. Lalu terkekeh dan kembali melemparkan pandangan pada lapangan hijau yang penuh bau keringat.

"Lain kali ceritakan padaku lebih banyak, ya!"

TBC

Author: Hii... Gaku-chan PDKT...

Gakupo: Yg bikin cerita alay kayak gitu sapa?

Len: Gak papa thor, diterima juga ga bakalan

Gakupo: Len, lu dendam apa ama gua sih?

Kaito: Bukan, dia cuma ngelampiasin kesel gara2 selalu dibikin jadi cewek sama Author

Oke, chap 2 kelar... ditunggu reviewnya yaa... Babay!


	3. Chapter 3

Last Letter

**Summary: **Based from VanaN'Ice song, Last Letter

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid or VanaN'Ice is not mine. But their mine in my heart ...^^

Author's note: Cuma bisa ngucap... haaahh...

Author: *pundung*

Len: Napa thor?

Author: Entah kenapa gua ngerasa bersalah banget gara2 salah nulis nama grup kalian (Vana'nIce-VanaN'Ice)*nangis air terjun*

Gakupo: Fans apaan gitu aja kagak tau?*mancing emosi*

Kaito: Kebanyakan khilaf ampe korslet lu thor. Kasian amat

Author: *deathglare* Udah gua bela-belain lajut setelah bangkit dari kematian, nyari mati lu pada?! Gak tau gua stress belakangan ini gara2 mikirin... *ceramah seabad ampe KaiGaku sujud ampun*

Len: Nungguin author kita gak bakalan ada kelarnya. Yuk, kita lanjut aja... #dengan senyumanmalaikat

Happy reading! enjoy... (*KOK MALAH LU YANG BUKA LEN?!-author)

Last Letter

By: Yume-chan27

_Gaku sedikit tersentak mendengar apa yang diucapkan juniornya itu. Lalu terkekeh dan kembali melemparkan pandangan pada lapangan hijau yang penuh bau keringat._

"_Lain kali ceritakan padaku lebih banyak, ya!"_

Chapter 3

"Haaah... hari ini melelahkan sekali..." Kaito mendesah sembari berjalan pelan di jalanan yang sepi sore ini. Gaku dan Len sedari tadi terus diam di sampingnya, sehingga membuat naluri cerianya bergetar mencoba membuat kedua orang itu bicara. Mungkin terlalu terpesona dengan kilauan sinar yang terpancar memantul pada aspal hitam yang tampak kekar, mejinakkannya perlahan dengan kelembutannya.

Tatapan itu jelas terlihat di mata Len yang berkilau dengan senyuman yang tak henti terkembang, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan pemuda itu di bawah sadarnya. Pemandangan tak ternilai bisa melihat seorang gadis manis di terpa sinar matahari sore yang hangat, indah sekali.

"Aah!" suara teriakan Kaito tiba-tiba memecah suasana tenang disekitarnya. Len dan Gaku yang terbawa dunianya masing-masing seketika tertarik pada kenyataan dan memandangi pemuda berambut biru itu dengan tatapan bercampur aduk.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Kaito!" Gaku menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah kekanakan sahabatnya yang bagai anak kecil, terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu ketika berjalan. Di samping itu, Len yang keheranan seketika menyemburkan tawanya, "Pemandangannya terlalu cantik mencuri seluruh perhatianmu, ya? Kaito-senpai." ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan. Kaito terdiam sebentar, lalu ikut tertawa dan menerima uluran tangan itu.

Setelah peristiwa memalukan itu, entah bagaimana suasananya berubah drastis, mereka mulai saling bicara dan tertawa di hadapan sang matahari yang mulai bersembunyi di balik pepohonan. Satu lagi hari menyenangkan dalam hidup Len ketika dua orang itu mulai masuk ke dalam dunianya. Ia selalu berharap, bahwa waktu bisa berhenti dan membiarkan semuanya tetap seperti ini selamanya. Namun, ia pasti tahu, sekeras apa pun ia memohon, itu adalah permohonan paling mustahil yang tak akan bisa terkabul dengan usaha paling keras manusia mana pun.

* * *

"Aku boleh bertanya?" suara lembut Len menggetarkan gendang telinga Gaku. Pemuda itu hanya menoleh dengan tatapan balas bertanya. "Senpai, setelah ini, apa yang akan senpai lakukan?" gadis itu menundukkan kepala ketika mengatakan itu.

Gaku menatap langit malam penuh bintang. Keputusannya mengajak Len menemuinya malam ini seperti terbalik setelah ia sadar bahwa gadis itulah yang memulai semuanya. Pertemuan yang awalnya ia ragu untuk memutuskannya. Tapi, dengan alasan akhir pekan mungkin bisa membuat gadis itu mengerti.

"Aku... sejak awal ingin menjadi seorang musisi. Tapi, sekarang sudah tidak lagi." ia menjawab kemudian. "Kenapa?" tanpa berkomentar terlebih dahulu, Len melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Setelah mengetahui bahwa kenyataan tidaklah semudah ketika memikirkannya, aku mulai kehilangan harapan dan pada akhirnya menutup jalanku sendiri. Mimpi yang kosong, ya." pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

Tatapan yang terus melekat itu semakin membulatkan kedua matanya. Len yang berpenampilan berbeda –tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah seperti biasanya –masih terlihat sederhana dengan gaya rambutnya yang khas –rambut pendek yang diikat setengah membentuk kuncir kecil –menunggu jawaban dari senpai di sampingnya.

"Menurutku kata-kata yang senpai ucapkan barusanlah yang kosong."

Kali ini ganti Gaku yang memandangi gadis itu dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Aku sudah membuktikannya sejak bertemu senpai untuk pertama kalinya. Permainan gitar dan suaramu yang lembut itu sungguh luar biasa dan mampu membuatku terdiam takjub. Aku rasa alasan seperti itu saja sudah bisa membuktikan bahwa senpai bisa menjadi apa pun yang senpai inginkan." Len menatap langit seolah ingin menghitung bintang yang tampak memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka dari jauh, membuatnya cemas.

"Makanya, aku terus berharap bisa mendengarkannya lebih lama lagi." lagi-lagi bibir itu meracau sendiri, mengutarakan apa yang tersimpan dalam pikirannya tanpa meminta izin dari sang diri.

Gaku yakin benar itu adalah kata-kata yang keluar secara jujur dari dalam diri gadis itu. Hanya saja ia masih ingin mengetahui maksud lebih dalam dari kalimat itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa itu bukanlah hanya sekedar kalimat penyemangat bagi dirinya yang sudah putus asa akan mimpinya. Sesuatu yang lebih besar mungkin tersembunyi di balik sana.

* * *

Inilah hari ketika ia memutuskan untuk menyampaikan perasaan sebenar yang ia simpan untuk pemuda itu. Ia merasa akan lebih baik jika menyampaikannya secara tidak langsung. Yah, pada dasarnya ia hanya terlalu malu dan tak sanggup bersuara ketika menatap wajah senpainya.

Sepucuk surat berisi pesan singkat yang ia tulis untuknya. Terlalu kuno untuk hal semacam itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, inilah yang ingin ia lakukan. Mungkin tidak akan datang lagi kesempatan yang membuatnya ingin melakukan hal seperti itu.

_Surat terakhirku untukmu._

Di depan loker sepatu itu, ia menyampaikan perasaannya. Panas di wajah hampir membuatnya kehilangan kontrol untuk membuat keputusan kedua. Tapi ia sudah sampai sejauh ini. Hanya akan datang penyesalan jika ia berhenti begitu saja.

Secepat kilat kakinya ingin berlari dari sana. Surat itu sudah tak lagi berada di tangannya. Lebih baik menghilang saja, semua orang pasti berpikir demikian.

"Len-chan!" sebuah suara memanggilnya. Ada Kaito-senpai di sana, mungkin sudah sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan sejak tadi. Melihat itu, Len bagai pasrah namun tak ingin menghentikan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan loker kelas tiga?"

Ruang kosong di halaman belakang sekolahlah yang menjadi tempat yang ia pilih untuk berbicara lebih lanjut. Selagi Gaku berada di dalam kelas, mengikuti pelajaran tambahan bagi kelas tiga yang akan segera lulus sebentar lagi. Kini hanya ada dia dan Kaito-senpai, saling diam dengan canggung.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Kaito membuka pertemuan itu dengan bersikap santai sebisa mungkin. Len tampak ragu meskipun ialah yang memulai semua ini. Tapi bayang-bayang akan kejadian-kejadian menyenangkan yang ia habiskan di ruangan ini bersama kedua orang itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas ketika ia melemparkan pandangan pada langit-langit yang putih. Bayangan itu memenuhi pikirannya sehingga membuat senyumnya merekah.

"Sebelumnya, hanya senpai berdua yang mengisi ruangan ini, kan?"

Kaito ikut memandang putih itu, bagai sama-sama melihat apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Ya... waktu itu, semuanya berjalan dengan tenang. Tanpa hal yang begitu berarti. Benar-benar seperti air yang mengalir." lamat-lamat dirinya terbawa alur hangat yang dibawa yang matahari yang kini menemani mereka dengan siluet jingganya. Gadis bersurai keemasan itu diam-diam memunculkan senyum tipisnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana setelah aku ada?" tanya sang gadis hati-hati.

Kaito tak langsung menjawab, ia mengerutkan bibirnya bagai sedang memikirkan cara untuk menjawab dengan benar.

"Semuanya tampak lebih berwarna." jawaban itu membuat Len tersentak, namun masih menahan diri sehingga Kaito melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau seperti jembatan penghubung antara aku dan Gaku. Kau tahu, meskipun teman lama dan sering bersama, Gaku adalah orang yang tak banyak bicara. Berbeda dengan ketika kau mulai datang ke ruangan ini. Rasanya kaulah yang telah merubah semua itu. Seperti sihir."

Len Kagamine senang sekali ketika mendengar itu dari mulut senpainya. Tapi entah kenapa, meskipun ia merasa demikian, bola mata bundarnya kini bergetar pelan seiring ia menahan tawanya lebih lagi.

"Senpai, tolong jangan berkata seperti itu. Meskipun senang, tapi kata-kata senpai hanya akan menjadi beban bagiku."

Perubahan ekspresi jelas terlihat di raut wajah Kaito yang mudah berubah. Ia terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. "Apa maksudmu, Len-chan?"

Diam. Gadis itu hanya terdiam. Di dalam dirinya sedang berkecamuk berbagai perasaan sehingga menyulitkan bibirnya untuk bersuara. Ada sepenggal rasa bahagia menyadari pada akhirnya ada yang menganggap dirinya begitu berarti. Tapi ia juga merasa sedih karena merasa pernyataan itu hanya akan membuat dirinya tak mampu menatap dua wajah itu lagi.

"Aku akan pindah."

Satu kalimat itu menjelaskan semuanya.

TBC

Yak, begitulah

Pikiran author emang lagi kacau oleh tekanan dari luar dalam makanya chap 3 kali ini agak telat dari biasanya... Maka dari itu *sok kuat* review dari pembaca akan sangat membantu sampai kisah-kisahan ini kelar pada waktunya

Len: *ngelirik* Napa akhirannya sok iya banget sih


End file.
